Super Mario Odyssey
''Super Mario Odyssey ''is an action adventure 3D platformer video game released on the Nintendo Switch by Nintendo on October 27, 2017. The game started development shortly after the release of Super Mario 3D World in 2013. The team had many ideas for it and thus decided to incorporate all of them into an open world/sandbox game. View the Mario Odyssey gallery Plot Bowser once more manages to kidnap Princess Peach on his airship, but Mario catches up to him and fights him. Bowser beats him and throws him off the ship, crushing his hat in the process. Mario falls onto the Cap Kingdom and gets woken up by Cappy, an anthropomorphic shapeshifting hat. He explains he'll help Mario get Bowser because he took his sister Tiara to use as a tiara for Peach. Cappy then changes into Mario's hat and they both set out on an adventure. Cappy manages to show Mario a pylon on top of a building that takes him to Cascade Kingdom where they discover the ancient Odyssey, which they recharge with the power of the Power Moons. It helps them fly to many other kingdoms. On the way, Mario also battles Bowser's newest gang, The Broodals, a group of bunnies who wield hats with deadly attachments, such as spikes, poison and the works. Mario also meets up with Bowser in the Cloud Kingdom and in Metro Kingdom, he meets up with Pauline, who is the mayor of New Donk City. After a couple more trips Mario ends up crash landing on the Lost Kingdom which they luckily manage to recharge. Mario and Cappy end up in space where they discover Bowser has aranged the marrige, but Mario and Bowser get into a fight underground. Mario wins but the cavern begins collapsing with Mario, Peach, Cappy, Bowser and Tiara inside. Mario manages to help Tiara and Peach out by posessing Bowser with Cappy and breaking through the cavern. They make it to the surface and Bowser proposes to Peach, but then Mario jumps in and tries proposing to her, she leaves both of them and goes to the odyssey. Mario and Bowser run to get back and Mario jumps on Bowser, leaving him on the moon and getting to the Odyssey. Characters Main Characters Mario '''is this game's main character. Like in most other games he battles Bowser to save Peach, collecting coins, meeting friends and battling enemies. With the help of his new friend he can posess other characters. '''Luigi '''appears at the end of the game and lets you compete in "Luigi's Balloon World". '''Cappy '''is Mario's new friend who helps him through various kingdoms, his home is the Cap Kingdom and he can posess andything he's thrown at. '''Princess Peach '''is the caring damsel in distress who travels around many kingdoms once you beat the game. '''The Toads and Toadette don't have much of a role, but the tell you which tasks you've beaten and give you new tasks too. Tiara '''is Cappy's sister who is used as a Tiara for Peach, obviously. She also travels through the kingdom's with her after you beat the game. Bowser is the game's main villain, he kidnaps Peach, fights Mario with his tail and hat, and also fights Mario with his new gang of bad guys, the broodals. '''Pauline '''makes her long awaited comeback to the series after Donkey Kong. She's the mayor of New Donk City and also sings the game's theme song "Jump Up, Superstar!". There are also a lot of sidequests relating to her. '''The Broodals '''are a gang of bunnies who have many weird abbilities, such as using a giant dog to attack Mario, or using hats containing ink or spikes. '''Yoshi makes a minor appearence. He's only shown in the Mushroom Kingdom but can be used in other kingdoms to complete challenges. Mario can posess him too. List of enemies Category:Super Mario Franchise Category:2017 Releases Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:3D Platformers Category:Nintendo Category:October Releases Category:October 2017 Releases